An old Story from Iria
by Pyroflameburst
Summary: An elf, whose family resided in Physis for a reason unknown to the daughter of the family, has a story to tell. One of which not many know of, even those who reside in Vales have forgotten the so-called tall tale. This is the story of hope born in a time of new found war between the two dominant races of Iria, but just how does this all even happen at all?


**Sup all, since this is a different fandom from the one I (used to) write in- I can technically say I'm new to FF. Anyway- since I've played Mabi since G1, I've had PLENTY of time to come up with some of my own fantasies within the fantasy game (Fantaception!). This one revolves around what you may or may not have read in the Desc. Anyway, updates from my other story will come in due time- I've just had a lot of work and writers block to deal with :).**

It all started in the land of Physis, home of the notorious species of the Giants. Not many know of the story of the family of elves that lived there though. The tragedy that had befallen on them was even less known even then! The family that resided there wasn't large, only consisting of a mother, father, and a young daughter that was going to turn 17 not a week later. She remembered going outside to lie in the snowy tree she loved to daydream in, thinking of how the life in Filia would have been if it weren't for from hating the family. She never knew why though, her parents always told her she'd find out later in life. Soon after she got up the tree, screaming was heard from the small log cabin that she called home. A loud roar was emitting from the same house, and soon after the screaming ceased to continue. She knew it was a terrible idea, that it was stupidity and not curiosity that would lead her to see what was going on. But stupidity or not… she went.

The small log cabin was soaked with blood, and she immediately dashed out and slammed herself onto the outside wall. Her eyes wide with fear with what she saw. "A Physis bear isn't supposed to migrate anywhere near here! Why is it…" she felt her spine shiver. The cold air turned hot as it brushed against her head when she heard the sounds of claws tapping the floorboards drawing near. She slowly turned her head to see the bear coming out of the house, looking in the opposite direction from where she was. _"Run," _her mind and body told her, but the fear paralyzed her, keeping her glued to the thick blanket of snow. She mustered up the courage to even take a step away from the bear, keeping eye contact with it. This was all happening within a matter of seconds, but it seemed like hours ran past to her. The bear perked up his ears as he heard the crunching of snow behind his head and swiftly turned his head to see the young elf. She stared at his mouth for what seemed like less than a second, blood stained teeth was all that she needed to desperately run for her life. For over ten minutes she ran at full speed from the pursuing grizzly. The shoes she wore were for short walks outside in snow, not for continuous running. They were starting to let the moisture from the snow in, and she felt the cold water start to freeze her feet. The bear was getting closer every step that was taken between them, and soon she felt a claw grab at her feet. She screamed as she was tripped, the bear lunging for the kill. Instinct took over and she rolled to the right barely escaping the sharp teeth that would have been her end. The shoe though, was tore in half in the back, and fell off as she ran. The other soon came off as well.

Even as she ran, thoughts poured into her mind. She couldn't remember why she was running, she had nothing now, and if she stopped... it would mean death. The snow beneath her sore bare feet was starting to make her feel numb and frostbite was sure to be next. Chills went down her neck as she remembered what had happened not ten minutes ago. The very though… it... it just… "Mom… Daddy," she chocked. The blood stains were everywhere, but the bodies were nowhere to be found. The pure white snow made the crunching noise as it did when stepped on, but she could still hear the distant sound of the other two pairs of legs that was still chasing her. She dared to look back, a split second look at the Physis Snowfield bear still after her. She passed a familiar set of rocks engraved with the insignia of the sworn enemy of the elves, _"Giants…"_ she thought. Now what? Her parents told her never to go anywhere NEAR the giant's village, and yet somehow she managed to run the miles to get there. She recalled elves being able to use pure mana to cloak themselves from harm, but the problem was… _"I never learned how to do it… Think, think! There has to be an escape from this bear!" _she franticly ran. Yelling in the distance was heard, and she knew giants had spotted either her or the bear. A large javelin whizzed past her, making the blood rush to her head and make her feel light-headed as she imagined it impaling itself into her. Another went right between the bear and her, but the bear was smart enough to go around it and continue the chase. She looked back at the bear; it was mere feet away from her. Bad luck had befallen on her yet again, without warning the ground level took a steep drop and she lost balance, tumbling down the hill until she slammed into a tree at full force. Her consciousness was already slipping from the traumatic event and everything that was happening right now, but this pushed it until she only heard echoes. She could make out a distant yell that sounded like one said "fire!" and she heard the sickening sound of flesh being torn open. She felt no pain from anywhere though, and managed to open her eyes to see the bear collapse not far from her. She fell into sleep; where a lone giant that threw the javelin came down to claim his kill. He didn't immediately see the unconscious elf lying next to the tree, being that she was covered in the snow that fell off the tree from the impact, but it didn't take long for him to see a color on the ground other than white or the bear. He made his way to check out what it was, and he quickly wiped the snow off of it. To his uttermost shock it was an actual elf! "Well, this is interesting to say the least," he saw a tint of bright red in the snow he had wiped off of her, "Now where ya bleedin? Ah, right in the noggin- better get that fixed up right away or you'll be as dead as the bear I just shot," he chuckled.


End file.
